Chase's New Mate Creek Part 4
"Um Creek, Chase wanted to see you." Rocky told her. Creek tipped her head to the side. "Why?" She asked. Rocky shrugged. With a flick of his tail, Rocky left Creek. What did Chase need? Was he going to asked her out? Creek froze. "Don't be silly!" She whispered to herself. Creek found Chase waiting at the stream. He looked up. "Hi Creek!" Chase said. "Hello." Creek said in return. Creek stared at Chase. He kept silent. She had better things to do then this! "Why did you want to meet me?" Creek pressed. "I wanted to ask you something." Chase murmured. Creek leaned forward. Was this is? Was Chase going to ask Creek to be his mate? What would Skye do? "We have spent a lot of time together." Chase began. Creek's tail twitched. "I have been thinking." Chase said slowly. "I want you, to be my mate." Chase whispered. Creek stared at him. Chase's eyes glinted. Creek knew ever snice they laid eyes on one another he would ask her. "Will you?" Chase asked. Creek froze, not able to answer. Was this the start of the family Creek longed to make? "Will you?" Chase repeated. Creek shook herself out. "Yes I'd love to but what about Skye?" Creek asked. Chase's eyes glowed. "Skye?" Chase repeated. "No! I don't want her. At lest not anymore." Chase sighed. Creek's tail lashed. So he did know! Skye would be furies at Creek. She knew that. "So do you agree to be my new mate?" Chase leaned closer. Creek took a deep breath. "Yes Chase. I do." She whispered, in his ear. Chase's eyes glowed happily. I'll have pups with Chase now, Creek thought. "Come." Chase ordered. He padded over to Zuma. "Creek that tick you showed me really works!" Zuma exclaimed. Creek was happy she was able to help Zuma, his old trick, was well, not good enough, Creek kept it to herself. "Your welcome." Creek nodded. "Were did you learn it?" Zuma asked, shaking his wet fur, everywhere. "From my tribe." Creek told him. Chase and Zuma looked at her, as if she announced she was about to grow wings. Tipping her head to the side she looked at the puzzled look in there eyes. "You've never head if a tribe before?" Creek asked, shocked. Zuma, stood still. "We've heard about them. But I though they were just stories, mothers told." Zuma confessed. Creek looked around shocked. But what would these pups know? Which such a soft, overfed life? "Can you tell us about your tribe?" Chase asked. Creek nodded. "I was in the tribe of "Running Water" it was the only tribe that could catch fish and swim. When the lake froze we had to cope with catching mice, sparrow, rabbit and other forest, land pray." Creek explained to them. "Which is also, why the color of my fur is, white with little reddish, brownish little spots on it." Creek added. "That's way cool dude!" Zuma said, tail twitching back and forth. "Do you still remember your swimming moves?" Zuma asked, clearly itching to learn them. "Yeah." Creek answered. "How did you catch Sparrows?" Chase asked. "We'd leap, high in the air, for when they flew off we could catch them, in mid-air." Creek explained. Chase and Zuma both looked impressed. "So why did you leave sounds like a good life." Zuma asked, eyes wide. "Well I left because I wanted to see more then just mountains, wanted to see new hunting grounds, new life, new pray, a new home." She told them. "You lived in the mountains?" Chase asked. "Yeah." Creek slowly answered. "But doesn't it hurt your paws? Jumping rocks, stones and hard stuff?" Zuma asked. "Nope." She answered. "You really hunted on your own? No one to fed or protected you? Fighting off invaders?" Zuma asked, silently. "Yep, hunting, fighting, all those things." Creek told them. She sat down trying to get a thorn out of her paw. "Need help?" Chase offered. Creek shook her head. biting harder, she managed to pull it out. Zuma yawned. "It's getting late." Chase warned. "I know come on let's go." Zuma agued. When, Creek got back to her nest, she felt like sleeping for a week. Chase laid down. "Good night." He said, drifting off into sleep. Good night. Creek thought, tucking her nose under her paws, she fell asleep. To be counited! Category:Chase's new mate Creek part 3 Category:Chase's New Mate Creek part 2 Category:Chase's new mate Creek part 1